You're Not Only Have Me
by December D
Summary: Jimin merasa bahwa Taehyung 'tak lagi hanya memilikinya./BTS Fict/Semi-canon just a little/OOC/VMin friendship/


Dulu semua orang berpikir bahwa Jimin dan Taehyung dilahirkan untuk bersama. Berjalan berangkulan, membuat onar dan meneriakkan lirik lagu mereka pada dunia bersama-sama.

Dulu semua orang berpikir bahwa Jimin dan Taehyung tidak akan terpisahkan. Selamanya akan bersama.

Dulu semua orang berpikir bahwa Jimin dan Taehyung adalah sahabat yang akan melalui pedihnya jalanan berduri atau dinginnya jalan bersalju bersama-sama, merasakan manis dan getirnya kehidupan dengan jemari bertautan dan saling menguatkan.

Namun itu dulu.

"Kau tidak menemani Taehyung? Aku akan berangkat ke studio satu jam lagi."

Jimin menggeleng, "Ia sudah ditemani banyak temannya," ia memasukkan sendok penuh sereal ke dalam mulutnya, "aku boleh ikut ke studio?"

Namjoon duduk di samping Jimin, merangkulnya hangat sebelum menerima satu suapan sereal yang Jimin berikan, "Kupikir kau tidak suka berada di studio."

"Yeah, memang. Aku tidak suka mendengar melodi yang belum jadi, _Hyung_ akan menekan banyak nada dan aku tidak suka menyakiti telingaku." Jawabnya.

Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau jadi sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Ada apa?"

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau," Namjoon melirik Jimin dari ekor matanya, "sekarang jadi jarang membuat keributan bersama Taehyung."

Mendengar nama itu membuat Jimin memutar pandangan, "Ia sudah sibuk dengan teman-teman barunya sekarang."

" _Aigoo_ , kau terdengar cemburu."

"Aku?" Jimin menyuapkan sereal pada Namjoon, "aku tidak cemburu."

"Kau iya." Namjoon menerima suapan sereal itu dengan senang hati.

"Tidak."

Namjoon terdiam. Sudah 8 hari mereka menghabiskan waktu liburan yang diberikan pihak agensi, jadwal mereka akan dimulai lusa. Hanya Jimin, ia dan Taehyung yang sudah kembali ke _dorm_. Jimin bilang alasannya adalah ia ingin istirahat dulu sebelum mulai sibuk dengan jadwal _Bangtan_ , Taehyung mengemukakan hal yang sama di _chat room_ mereka. Member lain akan datang besok, mereka masih merindukan keluarganya mereka bilang.

"Kau membenci Taehyung sekarang?"

"Tidak!" Pekik Jimin cepat, "hanya saja kurasa ia sudah banyak berubah." Lanjutnya muram.

Namjoon mengangkat alisnya menunggu penjelasan.

"Apanya yang hanya punya aku?" Jimin menggeram, "bahkan ia liburan ke Jeju tanpa memberitahuku."

"Mungkin ia takut mengganggu waktumu bersama Jihyun." Jihyun adalah adik Jimin omong-omong.

"Aku tidak minta diajak, _Hyung_. Hanya saja mengesalkan ketika aku melihat foto mereka di _twitter_ , padahal pagi harinya aku sempat memberitahu dia aku akan pergi ke toko buku bersama Jihyun dan ia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa soal liburannya bersama Bogum _Hyung_."

Namjoon tertawa kecil melihat Jimin meledak, siapapun tahu jika Jimin adalah anggota yang paling sensitif di _Bangtan_. Selain mudah menangis, ia juga mudah marah. Seperti itulah.

Sementara Jimin hanya menggeram sebelum menghabiskan sereal di mangkuknya dalam banyak suapan cepat, "Tidak ada lagi Taehyung yang mengirim pesan tidak penting padaku, tidak ada lagi dia yang menggangguku, tidak ada lagi Taehyung yang bicara banyak hal padaku," Jimin memandang Namjoon dengan hidung mengerut merah, "apa _Hyung_ pernah melihat dia tiba-tiba membicarakan aku? Pernah? Tidak, _Hyung_."

Hening lama. Namjoon hanya mengeratkan rangkulannya pada yang lebih muda, menunggu Jimin mengungkapkan hal yang selama ini mengganggunya.

"Taehyung sudah berubah, ia sudah punya banyak teman sekarang. Sedangkan aku sudah tidak menarik lagi untuk diajak berteman."

"Taehyung tidak begitu, Jimin- _ah_."

"Kalau begitu Taehyung yang menghentikan acaraku dengannya di _V live_ tanpa memberitahuku juga tidak bisa dibilang ia berubah?"

Jimin masih sangat kesal pada kejadian itu. Bahkan Taehyung tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan dia, mengungkapkan hal itu di _V live_ pun sendirian tanpa Jimin, Jimin tahu Taehyung lebih sibuk satu tahun belakangan. Selain sibuk dengan jadwal _Bangtan_ ia juga sibuk dengan dramanya. Tetapi bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?

"Ia juga menonton konser _BigBang_ bersama Bogum _Hyung_ , padahal ia tahu aku juga menyukai _BigBang_ sebanyak dia," Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Namjoon, "ia sudah tidak pernah mengajakku foto bersama. Tidak mengunggah apapun yang berkaitan dengan kami dan kemarin ia liburan ke Jeju tanpa memberitahuku, mengunggahnya di _twitter_ , bukankah hal ini memang seharusnya menggangguku? Bahkan ia lebih sering mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada _Hyung_ nya di _Hwarang_ daripada _Bangtan_."

"Kau benar, mungkin Taehyung sedikit berubah. Tapi semua orang tahu ia menyanyangi kita lebih dari yang lain."

"Mungkin. Aku tahu semua orang juga berhak berteman dengan banyak orang. Ia sudah lebih hebat dan ia juga tipe orang yang menyenangkan, aku tidak heran jika sekarang ia punya banyak teman. Aku hanya merasa sedikit-yah, _Hyung_ lihat sendiri."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah mungkin sebaiknya kau memang ikut ke studio bersamaku."

"Aku ambil jaketku dulu." Ucap Jimin sambil beranjak dari duduknya, ketika berbalik ia melihat Taehyung berdiri di pintu kamar mereka.

"Jimin- _ah_ , bisa kita bicara?"

Namjoon ikut menoleh dan tersenyum mafhum, ia mengelus kepala belakang Jimin sembari berbisik lirih, "Bicarakan baik-baik bersamanya, kau boleh menyusulku ke studio," Namjoon melambai kecil pada Taehyung, "Aku pergi dulu." Serunya sambil berlalu.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin memandang mangkuk sereal di atas meja, sementara Taehyung sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tidak tahan dengan waktu yang seakan mencekiknya, Jimin akhirnya angkat bicara, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku akan menyusul Namjoon _Hyung_."

"Kau akhir-akhir ini jadi dekat sekali dengan Namjoon _Hyung_." Ujar Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Sejak dulu kami memang sudah dekat." Jawab Jimin kesal, kenapa tiba-tiba Taehyung bicara seperti itu?

"Aku iri melihatmu lebih dekat dengan yang lain daripada aku."

Haha, dengar itu Jimin. Ia iri, lalu apa kabar denganmu?

"Aku mendengar yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Namjoon _Hyung_ ," Taehyung akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, "maafkan aku."

"Dasar tukang menguping," rutuk Jimin pelan, "kau bisa bermain dengan teman-teman barumu kenapa kau harus iri melihatku bermain dengan orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai _Hyung_ ku sendiri?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku tahu aku salah, Jimin- _ah_. Tapi aku tidak begitu, maksudku mungkin aku bermain bersama mereka tapi aku padamu sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Katakan itu pada Kim Taehyung yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri." Ujar Jimin sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jimin, kita sudah dewasa. Jangan bersikap kekanakkan seperti ini."

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri mematung, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung ia mendecit pilu, "Kau benar, kita sudah dewasa sekarang. Bagian aku yang kau bilang adalah satu-satunya hal yang kau punya adalah perkataan Taehyung ketika ia belum dewasa, setelah ia dewasa ia akan tahu bahwa ia memiliki banyak hal selain aku."

"Jimin." Taehyung memanggil parau, bukan ini yang ia maksud.

"Aku akan pergi menyusul Namjoon _Hyung_ , pergilah menemui temanmu kalau kau takut sendirian di _dorm_."

Tepat sebelum Jimin melangkahkan kakinya, Taehyung sudah berlari mencekal tangan Jimin dan menarik tubuh kecilnya dalam pelukan.

"Jimin, kau tidak mengerti," Taehyung mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Jimin sementara telapak tangannya yang lain menekan kepala belakang Jimin ke dadanya, "kau tetaplah sahabatku. Semenyenangkan apapun teman baruku, tidak akan ada yang merubah posisimu. Kau bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, kau _soulmate_ ku. Jika kau sedih, aku akan lebih sedih. Dan kau tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Aku begitu kecewa pada diriku sendiri melebihi kau, Jimin."

Jimin terdiam. Tidak berusaha lepas dari rengkuhan Taehyung namun tidak pula membalasnya.

"Aku hanya punya kau, selalu seperti itu. Sebanyak apapun cinta yang kudapat dari orang lain, tidak ada yang melebihi cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Kau bukan hanya berdiri di puncak bersamaku, kau juga mengulurkan tanganmu di proses pendakian. Aku yang bodoh tidak bisa memahamimu, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk merubah posisimu," Taehyung melepas pelukannya, mengamati wajah Jimin di hadapannya yang terlihat menahan perih, "aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi teman yang baik seperti dulu."

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyum paling palsu yang pernah Taehyung lihat, "Semua orang bisa berubah, Taehyung. Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati, bukan salahmu jika sekarang kau berubah. Kau benar, kita sudah dewasa. Mungkin aku yang terlalu kekanakkan dengan berharap aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu satu-satunya."

Lalu Jimin berlalu.

Dan Taehyung tidak berusaha mengejarnya.

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

Taehyung terbangun lebih awal dari Jimin, ketika ia turun dari ranjangnya yang berada di atas ranjang Jimin, Taehyung melihat Jimin masih tertidur.

Semalam begitu Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya, Jimin sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ke batas leher, tidur menyamping menghadap tembok. Tadinya Taehyung pikir Jimin sudah tidur, tetapi begitu Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri di ranjangnya, ia mendengar bersitan Jimin samar-samar.

Sedikit ragu tetapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri mendekati Jimin, mengamati pipinya yang masih basah oleh jejak air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin- _ah_. Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik." Bisik Taehyung sembari menyeka poni Jimin yang lepek di keningnya.

Ia menaiki ranjang Jimin merebahkan dirinya di samping Jimin perlahan.

Jemarinya menarik kepala Jimin mendekat ke bahunya sebelum ia mencium puncak kepala Jimin penuh sayang.

"Aku memang bodoh tidak memikirkan perasaanmu," ucapnya pelan, "maafkan aku ya?"

Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil satu foto bersama Jimin yang tertidur. Setelah ia terkikik karena mengirim foto itu ke akun twitter mereka, Taehyung menempatkan lengannya ke sela leher Jimin dengan bantal. Walau tertidur, namun Jimin refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan menjatuhkannya di bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil, menempatkan lengan lainnya di sisi tubuhnya sendiri dan membiarkan tangan Jimin yang lainnya memeluk dadanya seolah sedang memeluk bantal guling. Meski Taehyung tahu Jimin masih kesal, namun tubuhnya menjeritkan bahwa mereka masih saling membutuhkan. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari pelukan Jimin yang terasa seperti senja, membuat Taehyung merasa seperti burung yang terbang pulang ke sarangnya.

Hm, mungkin tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi tidak ada salahnya.

 **x**

 **Fin**

 **x**

Cerita tidak berfaedah lainnya. Dibuat karena baper sama foto Taehyung-Bogum yang liburan tanpa Jimin, entalah tapi sekarang aku jarang banget liat Jimin-Taehyung foto sama-sama lagi. Huks, aku harap mereka masih sedekat dulu.

 _With Love,_

 _December D._

x

 ** _Omake_**

x

Namjoon memasuki _dorm_ nya dengan mengantuk, ia membawa _paper bag_ berisi sarapan untuk kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang sedang bertengkar.

 _Tok Tok!_

"Jimin- _ah_." Panggilnya sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin dan Taehyung.

 _Tok Tok!_

Tidak ada jawaban, Namjoon memutuskan untuk masuk dan membangunkan kedua bocah pemalas itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Taehyung tidur bersama Jimin dengan tubuh saling berpelukan.

"Ah, akan kubangunkan nanti." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan _paper bag_ nya di atas meja.

Kemudian ia meraih ponsel di sakunya dan mengirimi Jimin pesan singkat memberitahukan sarapan yang sudah ia belikan sebelum ia membuka pintu kulkas dan meminum air dari botolnya langsung tanpa repot-repot menuangkannya pada gelas. Seokjin sering memarahinya karena hal ini dan ia tetap melakukan kebiasannya.

Ketika ia hendak menyimpan botol itu kembali, Namjoon melihat twitter milik mereka.

Taehyung mengunggah foto Jimin yang tertidur dengan puncak kening menempel di pipinya dan menuliskan caption:

 _Jiminnie masih tidur, sudah jam berapa ini? Bukankah aku punya soulmate paling pemalas di dunia? #V #JIMIN_

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, ia yakin tidak lama lagi duo _95line_ itu akan mulai mengacaukan _dorm_ lagi bersama _maknae_ mereka.


End file.
